You'll Always Be My Moon
by xXxAmazingly.BeautifulXxX
Summary: I think about you every morning when I open my eyes. I think about you every evening when I turn out the lights. I think about you every moment every day of my life. You're on my mind all the time, it's true. I think about you, you, you, you, you.
1. Her Moon

**Welp, I'm back in the writing business, for now. This is my last year in high school and I'm tryna get out alive. :c  
Anyways, this story is pretty sad, so don't read if you're allergic to crying. Because there are bad things that happen. And it makes _me _sad. **

**WARNING: Get tissues. If I can't write the story without crying, then you can't read without crying. That's a fact, Jack. **

**I was listening to Forever and Always by Parachute, which was the original storyline, but I changed it up because I know tons of people write their own story to the plot of the song. So, instead I used my favorite line from the song. If you like the song, see if you can find the line. It's pretty obvious, so...have fun!**

_Sometimes I find myself going back to that store, back to when somebody screamed "He's got a gun! Someone's got a gun outside!" Back to the day that I barely remember anything but staring into those eyes as my world came crashing down around me.  
_

It was over. The fighting, the screaming, the gunshots. Except for the small remnants of the glass that fell, it was over. The other people around her began picking themselves up, brushing themselves off, rushing to loved ones to see if they were injured. Some people cried because it happened, others cried because it was over. Ally cried because she had lost the one and only thing that mattered in her life. She knew it as soon as she saw the bullet hit him, the wail of pain that had came from him, the look in his eyes as he stared straight ahead like he saw something no one else did. The way he had held himself up, swaying back and forth on his feet…she knew it. When he fell to the ground, so did she, trying so hard to hold back the tears. "…Austin…" The whisper was enough for him to look over at her, and she quickly looked away. Her brown locks fell into her face, obscuring her vision. It was probably for the best.

"Someone's been shot! Call 911! Hurry!"

The words seemed to blur together, and for a split moment in time, Ally couldn't remember where she was. The people rushing around her, their feet so close to trampling her, were nothing but a mere obscurity. Her eyes refused to focus and her ears refused to hear. But it didn't matter anymore. Austin was already gone. She already knew, as she reached out and grabbed his hand, holding it tightly and up against her chest. Her heart would never beat in time with his.

She was completely unaware as Trish came up behind her, nervously wringing her hands together. "Ally?"  
No answer, and Trish thought she didn't hear her.

"Just one shot."

The whisper was just loud enough for Trish to look up from her dazed state, her eyes lost in the pattern in the floor, the white of the floor completely clouded out by the horrible evidence that this was it. This was where everything in her life would change. And when Trish looked up, one single word coming from her mouth, she saw it in Ally's eyes that she was thinking it too.

"What?"

Once again, Ally didn't answer, and Trish began to think she was toying with her, until she began talking again. Talking; more like rambling to herself. Trish didn't even think Ally knew that she was speaking to her. She just kept staring at Austin, the peaceful look on his face making it almost unbelievable to accept the fact. "It only took one single shot, in one split second, to take my Moon away." _My Moon. _The words haunted Trish, echoing again and again in her brain. Moon and Allygator. The nicknames were unbearable to think of now, knowing that he would never again look into Ally's eyes and say those two particular words again: My Allygator. "Am I still your Allygator, Austin? Does it even matter anymore?"

Trish felt the tears welling up in her eyes as she began to hear the hopelessness in Ally's voice, the sadness clouding her beautiful eyes. She had dropped Austin's hand, and Trish watched it fall the short distance to the ground. As it came into contact with the ground it bounced a little, his palm facing the ceiling and his fingers slightly curled up from where Ally had been holding them. Almost unwillingly, she was jerked back to the mere ten minutes before this, and she wished she could go back and stop it from happening. Austin Monica Moon, laughing with his friend Dez, and holding his Allygator oh so close to him. Then, just like that, in one instant, the windows shattered, and Trish barely remembered anything other than watching Austin push Ally away from him, away from her potential demise.

She could still see him fall, could still hear his groans, watching him clutch at the single gunshot to his chest. _That one single gunshot._ The words he said, the pain in his voice, would haunt her forever. But for Ally, she had no idea how Ally felt right now, knowing she had stared directly into Austin's eyes as the life slowly drained from him. With his final breaths, he had managed to whisper, only for Ally and Trish to hear and meant for Ally, "I'll…love you…forever…forever a…and always…please…just remember…even if I'm…not there…I'll always…love you…forever…and always…" His voice became lower with each word, his breath coming in slower, and his eyes growing more weary.

And just like that, he was gone. Gone forever, and never to return. The light faded from his wistful gaze, he drew in one last shuttering breath, his eyes fluttered closed, and that was it. No more concerts or writing songs in Ally's book. No more playing all the instruments in the store against Ally's pleas. No more half-smiles when Ally would eventually give up from trying to get him to stop playing with the instruments. No more Austin. No more Austin and Ally. No more Moon and Allygator.

Trish's mind went directly to Dez, who had been standing behind her before everything took place, and she drew in her breath in a gasp. _Dez!_ She stood up quickly, ready to run around the whole store to find him. But there was no need. There he was, right behind her, his eyes fixated on Austin's body. The emotionless expression in his eyes was enough to tear Trish down, and she knew that even though Ally was numbed to the core right now, Dez was taking it the hardest. If anyone was hurting more than Ally, it was Dez, and Trish couldn't blame him; he had just watched his best friend of sixteen years die in front of him, an innocent boy caught in the cross hairs of a stray bullet.

Now as she looked around, the people who had been murmuring amongst themselves, stopped and gathered around, watching with distressed looks as Ally cradled Austin in her arms. That's when Trish remembered sitting down beside Ally, almost in a trancelike state as she stared at Austin. He looked like he was only sleeping, and that he would wake up as soon as Ally shook him and told him to end this cruel joke. But as her eyes followed Ally's finger tracing up and down Austin's cheekbone, she knew this was no joke, and this was the real thing.

Austin Moon…was dead, and there was no bringing him back.

**Don't throw pitchforks at me. I know it was sad, and I almost didn't want to write it, but I thought it would be fun to write something different than what I'm used to. So, R&R, and keep an eye for a new, less sad story of Austin and Ally. And by less sad I mean no dying whatsoever.**

**Stay tuned for the second (and last) part of the story. **


	2. His Allygator

**Here it is guys. The last part. Second verse, same as the first. And please don't hate me. :c I hated writing this story. But, in a way, I did it in memory of a good friend. Enjoy, and thanks to everyone that has read and reviewed the story. It really means a lot to me. **

**Please don't cry too hard. **

"It's…uuh…only been two days since Austin's death."

_Austin's death. He's dead._

The words left a sickly feeling in the pit of Ally's stomach, the feeling of being deathly sick and never recovering. Her world was completely shattered, her vision blurred so bad that she could barely see Austin's step dad standing behind the podium. His words jumbled together, and for the life of her she could not understand him, like he was speaking a different language.

"It's quite hard for me to accept that I'll never get to see him again."  
Those words.. God, how she urged him to quit talking. With every realization that came out of that man's mouth was just another stab in the stomach. It hurt her, and she wished she could just die. It was as though her mind was taunting her, only picking out certain words that would echo in her ears and leave her breathless.

_My son, Austin, was shot. _

_He did nothing wrong._

_It was an accident, a horrible, horrible accident._

How she wanted to scoff and laugh in his face. That was no accident. If it was an accident then why was there no apology for taking Austin's life? _Exactly, _Ally murmured to herself. The people responsible did not walk into that store and say they were sorry a million times, like they should have. They didn't care. It was just another stupid fight, and the consequences were costly. But they didn't care. As long as none of _their_ friends were killed, it didn't matter to those people. She felt anger welling up inside her, almost wanting to make her scream and throw a tantrum right there in the middle of the church.

But I know that he loved his girlfriend, Ally, with all his heart. He never stopped talking about her.

And there she went, crashing down from her anger high. Those words, again. This time it hit her right in the core. _I was his girlfriend._ She shook her head, trying to rid the tears that begged to stream down her cheeks. Her fists clenched together so tightly, the white in her knuckles looked almost silhouetted against the black of her dress. All the memories came flooding back to her, so fast that she couldn't even keep up with half of them. Some were good, some were bad, and some…were just amazing, and those were the times she wished she could go back to. Just to see his sparkling brown eyes again, and hear the sound of him saying her name in that adorable voice he had.

She loved his voice, loved to hear him sing. She remembered the early mornings working at Sonic Boom, knowing that Austin was still asleep, smiling like an idiot because she looked forward to seeing him walk through the front door and sing out, "Hey Ally!" But never again. Not that it mattered. Her dad had relived her of her job at the store, concerned for her safety and well-being. In fact, everyone was keeping an eye out for her. Trish moved out of her parents home and took up a bed close to Ally's room, and Dez, well, she didn't think Dez ever even left the store. He just sat at the piano where he and Austin used to sit and talk, his head down and not making any eye contact with the customers, or with Ally. And to a point, she was glad. She dreaded the day he would look up at her, and she would see all her pain and longing reflecting in his eyes.

She looked up slightly as her dad's arm shifted around her, and Trish's hand tightened on her own hand. She hadn't even realized that Trish was holding her hand, nor did she realize that Dez had his head propped up against Trish's shoulder, his sniffles breaking her heart. That boy was hurting, more than anyone would ever know.

_"It's been hard on my wife and I."_

Ally absolutely refused to look up at Austin's step dad. She didn't want to see the distraught look on his face; she didn't want to cry in front of everyone. And she just knew that if she looked up, and saw a grown man crying over his lost stepson, she would lose it. She just knew that he was looking at her; she could feel his sympathetic gaze fixed towards her, and then it was gone, and she knew he was looking down at the casket that held Austin. She didn't want to see Austin either, the way the morticians had styled his hair in that cute messy look he loved to wear it in. She didn't want to see that soft look on his face, his eyes closed, and her knowing they would never again open. _Never again. _She didn't want to see the single red rose tucked in between his hands, the one that his mother had stopped by to give him. Through her tears and wails of anguish, she explained that she simply could not stand here next to Austin, and she left, only to return a few short minutes later. "He was my baby," she cried, when her friend asked why the sudden return. "I can't just leave and pretend that he's not gone."

_Thank you to everyone who came out today to see my step…uhm, excuse me, my son. It means a lot to his mother and me._

With that, he stepped down, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand, stopping by Austin's casket to plant a single kiss on his forward. Ally nearly want to shrink back with the emotion that swelled from the rest of the committee. All around her, sniffling, crying, wailing, the murmurings of Austin's name and the what ifs. She just wanted it all to stop.

_Is there anyone else that would like to speak?_

Ally's body seemed to take control, and before she could process what was going on, she had taken the place of the pastor's place. And there she stood, staring back at all the people, hurt and anguish in their eyes as well. The people that had been in the store that day were there as well. A pregnant lady and her husband, a small group of teenagers, and an older couple. Ally remembered before walking into the church the pregnant woman hurrying up to her and announcing that she found out her baby was a boy, and she was naming him Austin. She remembered putting on a smile in order to appease the woman, but she longed deep down that the lady didn't feel obligated to name her son in memory of Austin.

Ally shifted on her feet, taking a deep breath, and thoughts of what to say whirling around in her mind. Trish and Dez looked on in utter desperation, and as she began to speak, she heard Dez began to cry, the first time he's cried since it happened.

_When the crowd wants more I bring on the thunder_

_Cause you got my back and I'm not going under_

_You're my point, you're my guard, you're my perfect chord_

_And I see our names together on every billboard_

_We're headed for the top, we got in on lock_

_We'll make'em say hey, and we'll keep rocking_

_There's no way I can make it without you_

_Do it without you_

_Be here without you_

_It's no fun when you're doing it solo_

_With you its like whoa_

_Yeah, and I know_

_I own this dream,_

_Cause I got you with me_

_There's no way I can make it without you_

_Do it without you_

_Be here without you_

She didn't sing the words, just spoke them like she was talking to someone in ordinary conversation, and as she hit the last word, she became weak, like her feet couldn't hold her own weight. She staggered, leaning against the podium, and from her dazed state she saw Trish stand up quickly, worry written all over her face. Ally took one look in Trish's eyes, and she lost it, crying out so loud that anyone who wasn't crying at this point were now reaching for tissues. And Ally knew for sure that she would have hit the ground, if Trish hadn't lunged forward, holding her tightly and up against her. "Why did he leave me!?"

_Why did he leave me!?_

Trish sighed out deeply, unable any longer to refrain the tears. "He didn't…leave…Ally…"

But Ally's pleas for Austin to come back were all that anyone could hear. _I miss him. I want him back with me. Why did he leave me? He said he would never leave me._

Trish gently shushed Ally, stroking her hair and rocking gently in an attempt to give Ally some sort of peace. She desperately searched for the right words to say, for the soothing comfort that Ally needed right now. But nothing came to her. There was nothing her or anyone could say to make Ally feel better, and it was completely killing Trish. She hated seeing Ally like this feeling her shaking so hard; it was near impossible to hold her up, and had it not been for Dez, who had came up behind her to hold Ally, Ally would have slipped through Trish's arms. Trish could feel Dez's gaze, focused on her as he held Ally close, and it sent chills rushing up her. He looked…so pale, and the touch of his hands on her arm felt different. It was almost as if he were a completely different person. The feeling of not even knowing who her friend was made her want to break away from everything and run out of the church, away from this funeral and all these grieving people. And she would have too, had it not been for Ally's legs giving out and her slumping against Trish.

From behind Dez, Trish could barely make out the preacher's words as he leaned over to the casket barer, the emotion evident in his eyes as he looked at Ally. "It's time."

_It's time._

No, no. No. It…it can't be time. They haven't even let his mother speak, or…or they haven't went up to see Austin… or anything… Dez watched as Trish slowly began to panic, the moment she had been dreading since she woke up growing ever closer. He seemed to understand, his breath hitching as he bent down, gathering the weak Ally in his arms, motioning with his head for Trish to follow.

And she did. All the way down to the front of Austin's casket. Ally and Dez both glanced away, unable to bear the sight, but Trish stared… stared at him as though as soon as she looked away he would be gone. And for Ally's sake she didn't look away, not even when the preacher began to read his final regard, the last little bit of celebration for Austin's life.

_For everything, there is a season and a time for every matter under heaven;_

_A time to be born, and a time to die;_

_A time to plant, and a time to pluck what is planted;_

_A time to kill, and a time to heal;_

_A time to break down, and a time to build up;_

_A time to weep, and a time to laugh;_

_A time to mourn, and a time to dance;_

_A time to cast away stones, and a time to gather stones together;_

_A time to embrace, and a time to refrain from embracing…_

Dez set Ally down, the three best friends locking fingers together as the last of Ecclesiastes III was recited.

I pray for peace and a new regaining of normality over Austin's friends and his family. Please keep this young lady and her friends in your thoughts and prayers as you lay your heads down to sleep tonight, and as we give our last respects to Austin Moon.

"Austin."

That one single sentence, that prayer, all those people around her, mourning with her, everything… a new emotion began to engulf her. Just the smallest wave of hope, that this really wasn't the end, no matter how much it felt like it. Her cries became less audible, her breath coming in smoother and not in big heaving gasps between her tears. She held Trish and Dez's hands tightly together, before releasing them, letting them fall to her sides. Ally's wispy gaze scanned over Austin's face, the reality of his death hitting her like a ton of bricks, almost knocking her down. But she fought to stay on her feet, to be strong, for Austin. That's what he would have wanted her to be. Strong.

_Anything you need, that's what I'll be._

She blinked her eyes together several times, the saltiness in her eyes burning and making it even harder. She swallowed hard, trying to wash all of uneasiness down, and tucked her hair behind her ear, smoothing out her dress. Trish and Dez watched with sinking hearts as Ally leaned forward, running her fingers through Austin's hair one more time and adjusting some of the teddy bears that had been placed beside him. For the first time, a small grin broke out on her face. He always did love teddy bears. And among the stuffed animals and autographed pictures, there was his favorite teddy bear, the one he had won at the fair, courtesy of Dez; he said that all he ever wanted was for his best friend to be happy and there were two things that made him happy: his Ally, and his panda bear.

Ally could hear the preacher and the morticians stepping up to her, and a horrible wrenching claw of horror and torment grabbed tightly at her. She knew this was it, and she looked up, nodding her head and showing that she understand. The preacher dropped his slightly, stepping back with his hands interlocked behind him.

Ally turned back to Dez and Trish, wanting to fall into their arms and never leave. This was more hard than she had anticipated it to be. It had to be done, for her to have closure and accept it, and for her Moon to be happy, wherever he was right now.

_Well, Austin. I guess this is goodbye…for now, anyways. I…I love you._

One final kiss planted on his lips was all it took, and Ally stepped back between her friends, holding on to them like it was all that mattered anymore, and watched as the morticians slightly adjusted everything. The teddy bears and roses, the letters and song lyrics, the pictures and the memories. One last glance at Austin, the last one she would ever have of him, and just like that, it was over. The casket was closed. The funeral was over. But even watching as the two men hoisted the casket up in the air, she knew that Austin's memory wasn't over. He would live on forever in her heart and in her mind, and with one final wave, she said goodbye to the best thing that had ever happened to her.

_There's no way I can make it without you._

**NEVER AGAIN!** **I will never write another death story for as long as I live! D: It's too hard! **

**Ugh. Well, there you have it. Sorry, guys. I just wanted to get it off my chest and write something different than I was used to. BUT NEVER, EVER AGAIN. Ever. **

**R&R, and thanks for the support. **


End file.
